Treachery within Austin
by Indecent Brain Waves
Summary: A few years ago Stone Cold got dropped the wrong way in a move by Owen Hart, there was more to it than met the eye....


Disclaimer: All WWE material and Superstars are owned by the WWE and Vincent McMahon. Use of said items is purely for entertainment purpose only.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Feeling the roar of the ignited crowd rumbling throughout the building, with the smell of blood enveloping from the ring, sending the aroma to all in attendance, everyones attention drew upon Stone Cold Steve Austin as he made his way down to ring side. Strutting himself like no other wrestler ever dared to walk these aisles, showing no fear in his face, and a devilishly stunning grin upon the face of Vince McMahon as he leaped threw the ropes and into the ring.

"Well Vince..." Stone Cold began with his arm strutted towards Vince. "you pull me away from drinkin' cold beer cause you want to tell me somethin', so how about you stick your finger up your ass and begin singing Yankee doodle for me,thats about the highest intelligence you've gotta have in your damn head after letting Stone Cold leave your silly company"

Feeling the blood rush to his head with all the might of angry dwarves digging holes in the catacombs, and the feeling of absolute embarrassment showing pinking hues to his beauty face, Vince pointed his finger towards Steve,finally bringing anger into his face,

"I hate you Austin, more than a million bumble bee's stinging me down my pants, I would like nothing more than to leave you wrestling out there in? Oh yeah Japan was it Austin? Is that what the bottom line really means to you?" Vince laid down the microphone from his mouth suddenly showing a witty grin upon his face, the bastard felt as if he put one over on Stone Cold, and began to smile away looking for crowd acknowledgment.

Austin began to smirk the stylish way that he usually does, placed his hand over his brow and took a glance into the audience., and all that could be heard is chants for Austin and a sexy young girl in the ring side yelling WHAT to Vince.

"Well Vince I can see your still as stupid as can be cause I've always only got one response for ya" Austin said to Vince, sticking his middle finger up into his face.

Vince's features became angered again, but too late for him to totally convert his rage for Austin as Stone Cold quickly dropped his microphone, and gave old bastard Vince one hell of a Stunner. Stone Cold all over Vince now, sticking his middle finger to his face, and yelling curses at him, yet from out of nowhere, the entire outlook of this evenings events came to a drastic change as someone from the audience began firing shots from a machine gun into the ring.

Rapid fire caught Vince's left leg, and blood began spurting out of his leg all over Austin's face, the crowd all went into chaotic rage, hearing Vince's screams all the way to the highest level of the building. Steve grabbed hold of Vince and pulled him out of the ring, leaving a trail of his blood on the mat. Security running helplessly all over, trying to pinpoint the shooter. mad angry rushes of fans pushing each other all over the place, Steve took a look at Vince and ripped off his shirt, and began tying it around his leg to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck Vince are ya ok?" Steve asked him keeping his eyes above the ring for the shooter.

"I got hit pretty damn bad Steve, thanks for getting me outta there"

"Yeah I should have let ya die you son of a bitch, all the shit you've done to me" Steve said suddenly seeing the shooter aiming for another shot.

"Duck!" Austin cried, and he pushed Vince's head to the ground. Shots ringing off the ring post, echoing throughout the entire building, Austin grabbed hold of Vince and began to make to break for back stage.

As they came to the back stage area, Triple H and Shawn Michaels waved them their way, Austin readjusting Vince over his shoulder, ran for the limo, as they all jumped in Shawn hit the gas and squealed out of there.

Machine gun fire got the tail lights and they all hit the deck, Shawn steered extremely to the left and the limo smashed into a parked hummer, his faced smashed off the window, with blood flying off his face, he could see the machine gun pointed towards them in the driver side mirror, so he quickly jammed the gear to reverse and floored it at him.

Austins face shinned in crazy delight, as the limo smashed into the machine gun assassin and into a brick wall. Shawn wiped off his bloody face, and got out of the limo. They all stood there, staring at the brutalized corpse,"Well fuck" Stone cold chuckled "I guess we won't be able to ask the bastard any questions., great going Heart break!"

Shawn wiped off more blood from his face, and shook his head in disbelief, "What are ya fucking mental Austin? The fucking guy had a machine gun for fuck sakes!"

"Ya ya, I'm just breakin your balls" Vince, stared around the parking lot, showing insane fear in his eyes, as if a husky way up in the northern world was chasing you threw the ice cold snow while you were naked or something, "This is bad boys, this crazy maniac could be working for someone, I suggest we get together all the talent and get the hell out of here" Triple H chewing hard on some gum also agreed.

"Ya I say we get to your ski lodge Vince, after all I could use the vacation., after having to fight Eugene and shit!"

* * *


End file.
